Fateful Night
by blaqkaudio1
Summary: Kagome takes a walk only to find herself, literaly, bump into a mysterious person, that fateful night changes her life forever... first fanfic R&R no flames please SessxKags ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Fateful Night **Chapter 1

Firstly, thank you to anyone who is reading this! It is my first ever fanfic and I've had the idea in my head for a long time. It will have a fair bit of OOC (Out Of Character). Hojo is Kagomes' dad in this fic, therefore, he is Mr. Higurashi. Inu-Yasha doesn't exist in this one either. The rating may change with later chappies. It is SessxKags and WILL NOT CHANGE. By the way, it takes place in modern times and fluffy is a vampire. If you review please be nice, I don't like flames, they make me very, very sad. Constructive criticism only please!

Thanks to my editor Kaitlin 3

**Disclaimer: **

Blaqkaudio1: I don't own InuYasha, or the other characters…Unless I say!!!!!

Lawyers in crisp black suits appear, holding legal documents.

Kaitlin (my wonderful editor): Ian owns them.

Lawyers: What?

Blaqkaudio1: See, I don't own InuYasha, Ian does!!

Mr. Watkins (Ian): _Believe meh, I should know!!!_

Lawyers: Get Ian!!! He says he owns it!!! Rumiko-sama does!

Mr. Watkins: O bloody 'ell!

Shaant: Hi guys! I like sweat!!

Everyone: O.o

Oh, I don't own any brand names I may mention in my story 

Ya'lls Key:

"speaking"

_thoughts_

**inner demon**

Kagome sat, staring out her bedroom window as the rain poured down from the sky, streetlights cast shadows on the pavement as the darkness thickened and grew. _Maybe I should take a walk…It has stopped raining. _So, she got up, stretched her tired limbs and proceeded to put on her black Converse and a black, warm, fluffy jacket. Bundled up and ready to go Kagome waved a quick 'bye' to her mom, Mrs. Higurashi and closed the door quietly behind her.

Walking down the dark, deserted street, she had a strange feeling of being watched. Turning, she saw nothing but the cold street. A feeling of foreboding came over her. She sped up; unsure of where she was going when she suddenly bumped into something warm, but oddly cold. Falling onto her bottom, she blushed then looked up. Her eyes opened wide in surprise, then embarrassment, then lastly, terror. She was looking straight up at the most beautiful, terrifying and obviously blood-sucking man she had ever seen.

"Umm…I-I'm sorry…" She stuttered nervously, backing away slowly as she stood up again.

" Don't be sorry, but watch out where you're going from now on. You don't want to be hurt do you?" Asked the man, " My name, is Sesshomaru, and yours?"

" Ka-Kagome…"

" Well Kagome, good night." With that, Sesshomaru turned and walked calmly away. Kagome stood for a moment confused and then her feet, seemingly of there own accord, started her off towards her home. Less than a minute after, Kagome had started off towards her home again. A hand, in a quick motion, clamped over her mouth, then, another hand covered her eyes. She tried to scream, but no sound emerged. Then, nothing, whoever had grabbed her, quickly pinched one of her pressure points and she was out cold.

Kagome awoke in a dimly lit room; she was sitting in an extremely comfy chair. It took her a moment to realize that everything else in the room was black, and that she was not alone. Sitting in a chair opposite her was_, Sesshomaru? The man from last night…? Is it still nighttime? What is going on!_

" Sess –Sesshomaru?" She stuttered out, confused and rather shocked.

" Yes, that is I." He answered, looking at something affixed to the wall behind her. She turned, trying to see what he had been looking at, only to find herself gazing into complete darkness. " What are you looking for?" He asked, " Something in particular?"

" N-No…" She answered, hesitantly, " Just, looking around." She looked around the darkness, as if to prove her lie. All of her limbs felt heavy, and she felt light-headed. A light in the darkness caught her eye, blinking, she realized that it was only a figment of her imagination.

" Now, human," Sesshomaru said, chuckling, " do you know why you are here?"

" No..."

" Then I suppose I must explain, I am a vampire. Do you know what vampires do?"

" I'm not stupid!" Kagome exclaimed, regaining her composure, and her confidence. " Vampires drink blood, obviously!"

" Yes, that is correct."

" Wait a second…Oh My God! You are going to drink my blood?" Kagome shrieked, " This is so not happening!"

" Ah, but it is happening." He replied calmly, " Now, don't worry Kagome, it won't hurt at all." **We like Kagome, keep Kagome, Kagome stay! **_Silence beast! _Sesshomaru got up and walked slowly towards Kagome, watching her shrink back, away from him. " Now, now, we can't have you afraid can we?" Kagome trembled as he neared her.

" Get-get away," Kagome said shakily. _Oh my god, oh my god, I'm going to be eaten by a vampire, oh my god…_"go away…"

**Must have Kagome, Kagome blood mine! Mine! Kagome mine** Again Sesshomaru silenced his beast. But suddenly his eyes bled red, his demon blood taking over. A low growl was emitted from his lips as he leapt the rest of the space between him and…The woman his demon had chosen as a mate. **Take now! Take Kagome, mate scared, comfort mate! **So, Sesshomaru sat beside Kagome and took her trembling form into his arms. He emitted a soft, almost purr to calm her.

_Vampires purr? Wait a vampire, me, here NOT GOOD! But he is being so sweet…_Kagome found herself relaxing in his arms. Sesshomaru smiled, he could tell that she felt safe as it was in her scent. He began to stroke her hair in a steady rhythm. Feeling her melt into his arms. A small smirk adorned his lips, his demon side long since subsided.

" Kagome, dear, I really must feed." He whispered into her ear sweetly. Kagome lifted her head, looked straight into his eyes.

" Will it hurt?" She asked quietly.

" No, it will not, in fact, if done properly, a vampire bite can be even more pleasurable than intercourse." Kagome looked surprised and he smiled at her reaction. " You make it all too obvious that you are a virgin."

Kagome was in shock. This was crazy and just plain weird. _What is going on…Ohhhhh…_She moaned as his fangs pierced her neck, blood flowed out of the wound. From shock, surprise, and pain, she fainted.

_Hmmm…I wasn't expecting that._ Sesshomaru wiped her delicious blood from his chin and smiled. She was perfect. **Mate. Mine! Mate, yummy, MINE.**

(A/N) I hope you all liked it! I know it was a bit short. Like I said, this is my very first fanfic. I hope it didn't go to fast. I will only update if I get a few reviews. Remember, no flames please!

Thanks for reading!

Blaqkaudio1

Now, push the pretty purple button, you know you want to!


	2. Chapter 2

Fateful Night chapter 2 

Hey! I was pleased with the feedback I got on the first chapter (some of it constructive, thanks for that). I want to thank those who reviewed! I don't know the Japanese terms for a lot of the stuff I mention, I'm not going to pretend I do, so I am not using them. I decided to write the next chapter right away. So…Here it is! Remember, R&R but please no flames!

**Disclaimer:**

Blaqkauidio1: I don't own Inu-…

Lawyers arrive: Sorry, say that again??

Blaqkaudio1: I said, I don't own Inu-Yasha

Mr. Watkins: I do!!!

Shaant: You own what? Is it sweat? I like sweat…

All: what?

Blaqkaudio1: Ok then…On with the story…

Also, I don't own any brands that I may mention in the story.

Key:

" talking"

_thinking_

**inner demon**

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru glanced at the sleeping figure of a young woman. She appeared peaceful as she slept, though her sleep was filled with odd, almost funny dreams. Those were the only thing that kept horrible nightmares from disturbing her rest. Kami knows she needs it. He got up, deciding that he needed to wake her. Her parents were probably worried sick, not that he cared. Still, he felt a strange emotion towards her, something like, compassion? _So small, fragile I feel a pity towards her, because I ended up finding her. She does not know how we are bound, I did not mean to, I had no idea that by drinking her sweet blood I would bind her to me. Never has this happened before._ **Mine**. He walked over to her, gently shaking her shoulder in an attempt to wake her. She murmured something in her sleep, trying to swat his hand away. Smiling, he laid a careful finger on the bite that he had given her the night before.

" Huh? What? No, I don't wanna go to school!" Kagome complained, still half asleep.

" Wake up," He said simply, " Your parents must be worried." She awoke with a start upon hearing his words.

" What? Parents worried, WHO ARE YOU?!?" She shrieked, jumping out of his reach, she was defiantly awake now. " Get away, wait? Sesshomaru? No! Where am I? What did you do to me, are you REALLY a vampire?" She questioned, all in one breath.

" So many questions, so few to be answered. Yes, I am Sesshomaru, I did very little to you, except drink your blood, of course, and I suppose that answers your last question?" Was his calm answer, " Really, I must get you home, it is nearly six in the morning, I am sure your parents are very worried."

" Home, yes, I should go home…Wait a minute buddy, you drank my blood? Why don't I remember this?"

" How should I know, all I can tell you is that you passed out soon after. That is why you are still here; I could not leave you on the streets. I am a vampire, that does not mean am cruel."

" Am I like, you now then?" She asked, suddenly timid. " Am I a-a vampire?"

" No, you are not 'like me.'"

" How?"

" I did not wish you to be, now come, we must get you home and you will never find your way from here." He was calm as he motioned for her to follow behind him. Trailing behind, Kagomes' thoughts were everywhere. _How did this happen, wait does he know where I live? Is he like, a stalker or something? Not normal, great, a vampire stalker._ Her thoughts were interrupted when she found herself in a familiar street, the place where Sesshomaru had kidnapped her. " I believe you will be able to find your way from here." He said, almost without emotion. She nodded and walked away, trying to straighten out her tangled thoughts. _He is just letting me go? There has to be a catch to this. But what could it be. _Blindly, she made her up the steps of the shrine she called home. Slowly, she opened the door, peeking in to check if anyone was up. Seeing nothing Kagome walked in. Closing the door silently behind her, she crept up the stairs to her bedroom and sat down on her soft bed.

" That was the weirdest thing." She suddenly said aloud.

" What was dear?" Came the voice of her mother, who was standing just outside of Kagomes' door.

" Nothing mom, just a dream!" It wasn't a complete lie, she had, had some pretty weird dreams the night before, and they had been very funny as well. Her mind wandered back to Sesshomaru _I wonder why he chose me, of all people to feed off of. To think, I was actually food for someone. _ Kagome gave her mother a fake smile, hoping it looked genuine. She earned a smile back from her mother as she left Kagome alone in her bedroom. Again her mind was overflowing with thoughts, looking up at her calendar she realized that it was Saturday. With a sigh of relief, she flopped back own onto her bed, instantly asleep.

Sesshomaru walked briskly into the building, heading straight towards the front desk. The secretary looked at him and smiled. Holding a finger up to tell him " one minute". Nodding, Sesshomaru walked to an empty seat, actually, all of the seats were empty, thought it didn't surprise him, it was the middle of the day. Sitting, he let his mind wander to the events of the night before, how strange it had seemed. **Want Kagome** his beast demanded, only to be silenced by his rational mind. Finally the secretary called him over.

" Sorry for the wait sir," she said politely, " What is it you need?"

" I have need to speak to an elder," He explained, " is it possible?"

" Yes of course, follow me please!" The woman said pleasantly. Following close behind her, Sesshomaru thought about what he would tell the elder. _I will just tell him… I can tell him no more than what I know. _He found himself being led into a small room. The walls were a cream like color and the carpet, a beautiful sky blue. All of the furniture was of the very best quality. Table legs were slim and curving, delicate, _like Kagome._ Her silenced his thoughts as he saw an elderly man seated on a luxuriously upholstered chair. He looked very old, his eyes held a spark of life, and wisdom. Sesshomaru walked up to the man, kneeling down before him.

" I must ask a question of you"

" Yes, of course, please ask." Replied the man, his voice was lively and seemed happy, relaxed.

" Well, last night, I went out to feed, I came across young woman. I took her, and fed. As I was feeding I felt a bond form. I didn't know what it was, I still don't, I thought that, perhaps you might know what it was? Could tell me what it means, maybe how to break it?" Sesshomaru released all he had been thinking, to be answered by this man of wisdom.

" Well," The elder began, " It is quite simple, you drank the blood of one so innocent, the she holds a type of power, it was her power, most likely she is not aware that she has it, that formed the bond. The bond, it means that you can drink no ones blood but hers, the only way that it can be broken is by the girls' death. I can see that you have no wish to harm the child."

" So, I can feed only off her, and to break the bond I must kill her?"

"Yes."

" Thank you sir, I must go and tell her." Sesshomaru got up quickly and left, walking at a brisk pace he exited the room, the building and went onto the street. In minutes he was at her home _I can smell her everywhere, I must get inside, 4 more minutes in the sun, and I'm dust._ He walked up the stone steps of the shrine that Kagome called home _Wonderful, a shrine I hope the keeper is less than talented…_ He knocked on the door, waiting for the sound of footsteps. There, small light feet upon a wood floor _Kagome_. She opened the door, expecting to see Sango, her best friend. Instead there in her doorway, stood Sesshomaru, the vampire that had…Eaten her…The night before.

" Um…Hi?" She said nervously, " Wait why are you outside, why aren't you like, dust?"

" I will be dust if I stay out here much longer."

" OK, fine, come in…" She said, opening the door farther, he entered and immediately looked at her. She was wearing blue pajama bottoms and a white tee shirt. Her raven hair was loose, reaching just above her waist; it looked soft, and shiny. She blushed and closed the door, rushing to close the curtains. He looked around, seeing an average home, a couch, TV, coffee table, comfortable looking armchairs. Through a door he could see a kitchen with granite counter tops and new looking appliances. Through another door was a hallway, the walls lined with photos. " OK," Kagome said finally, the room was pitch black.

" Excellent, now I have some news that might interest you."

" Ohh? Do you, and what is that?"

" When I drank you blood, a sort of bond formed between us. You seem to, because of how innocent you are, have a kind of power. The power formed a bond and now, I can drink only your blood. The only way to break the bond is for you to die, and I have no intention of harming you."

" A bond? You can only drink my blood?" She was shocked, " Are you sure?"

" I asked an elder, he explained it to me."

" Oh."

" Now, I think I might be hungry…"

(A/N) Thanks for reading! Remember, R&R but be nice, this is my first fanfic and I don't accept flames, I just ignore them (haven't gotten any yet). I was really happy with the reviews I got for chapter one so keep them coming!

Press the pretty purple button! You know you wanna!


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to update again! You give me reviews, I give you chapters. I really appreciate all who have reviewed this story so far! Now, this will be a bit of a shorter chapter because I have a lot of homework and stuff…So ya, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:**

Blaqkaudio1: Ya ya ya, I don't own Inu-Yasha, happy?

Lawyers: Yes. But can we get that in writing?

Blaqkaudio1: This is writing! Idiots!!

Lawyers: Why yes it is, have a nice day.

Shaant: I like so many things, sweat, girls, cuddling, kissing s…

Blaqkaudio1: That's enough!!! PLEASE!!

Key:

" talking"

_thinking_

**inner demon**

**Chapter 3**

He grinned, sinking fangs into delicate, porcelain flesh. A soft moan came from the lips of the girl he fed from. It hurt, yet, something about it kept her from crying out in pain. Still, tears flowed freely down her face, eventually mixing with her blood. Finally, he withdrew his fangs from her neck, gently licking her blood from the skin. Letting go for only a moment, he accidentally dropped her, he watched as she fell to the carpeted floor. She had barely opened her eyes again than did she see her brother, Souta standing, frozen still in the hallway.

" Souta…" She said weekly, tired from loss of blood and the suddenness of the experience, "Its all right Souta…" She trailed off.

" Kagome, what happened who is that?" He sounded worried, angry and confused all at once.

" I am Sesshomaru, your sister is alright, aren't you Kagome?"

" Yes, I'm fine, Souta, come here please." Souta ran over to his sisters side, instantly on his guard._ I hope she is OK, but did that really happen? Did he…eat her? _" Souta," she said in a whisper, " I'm fine but please, don't tell mom or dad. They'd hunt him down, and do who knows what to him."

" You actually care, after, that?" Asked Souta, also in a whisper. Kagome smiled, she had to admit it, she loved her brother.

" Yes, now promise me?" Her voice was normal now, She wanted Sesshomaru to hear, though, with his superior hearing, he had heard all of Kagomes' conversation with Souta.

" Fine."

" Thank you!" She gave her brother a small hug, still quite weak. Sesshomaru walked over and crouched beside her and her brother. **Interfere, kill**.

" Boy" Sesshomaru began, " You will be seeing more of me. Learn to like me, or be miserable."

" Why will I be seeing more of you?" Souta asked. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

" I'm a vampire, what do vampires do?"

" Drink blood?"

" Exactly, and right now I am only allowed to drink Kagomes' blood."

" Why?"

" An accidental bonding, you ask far too many questions." Suddenly, Sesshomaru turned, " I heard something, footsteps." Standing, he walked to the kitchen, peeking in he saw Mr. Higurashi enter and begin to make a cup of coffee. Considering his options he walked in, expecting a look of shock. He got exactly what he expected.

" Who the hell are you!" Exclaimed the man, "get out of my house!"

" Why should I leave, I was invited in by your daughter."

" Kagome let you in? What?" He then yelled, " KAGOME!"

" Yes father?" Kagome said sweetly, walking in on unsteady feet. " Is something the matter?"

" You let him into our house? Why on earth would you do that?"

" I had to, he would have died otherwise," She walked over to Sesshomaru, " Can I tell him?" she whispered.

" Yes," He answered simply, placing a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

" Daddy, he's a um… vampire and um… he can only drink my um… blood er.."

" He is a WHAT?" Her father roared. " Prove it". Kagome sighed, and walked to her father shakily. She pulled the collar of the tee shirt down slightly and exposed to small bite marks Sesshomaru had let on her flesh. Her father gasped and at that moment, Mrs. Higurashi entered the kitchen, wondering what all of the noise had been about.

" What is going on here?" Mrs. Higurashi asked calmly. " And who," She indicated to Sesshomaru, " may I ask are you?"

" I am Sesshomaru, vampire of the first."

" He drank our Kagomes' blood!" Exclaimed Mr. Higurashi.

Surprised, she looked to her daughter. "Is this true?" Kagome nodded, looking down. " Did he do anything else to you?" Kagome shook her head 'no'. " Well that's a relief! Now Sesshomaru, what the heck do you think you were doing drinking my baby daughters blood!?!"

" I was staying alive, because of, unexpected circumstances I can feed only on her."

" I see." She thought for a moment. _How did this happen! How could it, when, how?_

" Mrs. Higurashi, I'm afraid that I must take Kagome with me to my home."

" What?" Kagome asked, surprised. "Why?"

" I must eat at certain times and it is far too inconvenient to come here every simply time." Was his calm answer. Without waiting for permission, or even a reply, Kagome was in his arms and with him out the door, struggling the entire way.

(A/N) I don't know if that was very good, it was pretty short as well. Please R&R, no flames! I love my reviews, they make me so very happy!

Now push the pretty purple button!!

Blaqkaudio1


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Inu-Yasha & co. Also, I know I took longer than usual on his chappie. My teachers decided that it was 'give a million hours of homework' week. But here is your chapter!

Fateful Night Chapter 4 

Mrs. Higurashi stood, an expression of shock etched on her face. Suddenly, she broke down sobbing loudly. Wailing about how the vampire had stolen her little baby Kagome away from her.

She had finally given up struggling and let herself relax. She was pretty certain he was not going to hurt her maybe he was going through a phase? She hoped it had nothing to do with mating. Sighing, she moved slightly, hearing him growl softly for her to be still. She really had no idea just where she was rubbing him. As she stilled she gave herself the chance to look up at him. The magenta markings on his face, the way his long, silky white hair flowed around them. He was a picturesque sight to behold. _So beautiful, so deadly_.

Looking at her, at the moment that she looked to him, his eyes locked with hers. With a smile, he noticed how she shivered slightly at his gaze. Really, she was the most interesting, and beautiful human he had seen in his life. _Such a long life I have had…so many years I have been alone, hated by man and shunned by my own kind…_ He erased the thoughts from his mind, he had her, here, now and she would be his. **Yes. Mine, Kagome mine, must have Kagome, you can't stop me**. _I'm afraid I can. _He suddenly realized that she had moved again, waving ah hand in front of his face and asking him.

" Helllooo? Anybody home in there?" She asked giggling madly. She grinned up at him as his eyes again held a spark of recognition and, happiness? _Weird._

" Yes, I am here, of course." He replied formally, making her burst out in laughter again. It wasn't even that funny but she found herself laughing so hard that she cried. Sesshomaru just smiled and, finally, landed at an old, abandoned looking warehouse.

" Here?" She asked. Confused.

" You have not seen inside." He answered simply. Guiding her to the entrance and opening the door in a most gentleman – like fashion. Catching on, Kagome walked in nodding to him in thanks and acting like a queen. Behind her, he smiled, a rare occurrence. Closing the door, he followed her, taking her arm.

Kagome couldn't believe that she had ever been afraid of him. Sure, she had known him for a few days, at the most. But she felt a type of connection to him As far as she knew; she was stuck with him too. (A/N Do you think I should categorize this as humor as well?) She looked around, realizing the splendor around her, it was spectacular! The walls were a deep crimson, the carpet black. Heavy drapes covered windows. The only light came from the many candles, well placed throughout the rooms. _Apparently vampires can survive candle light…_ She grinned and walked through the many rooms. The place was beautiful.

" This is your new home." Sesshomaru explained calmly, " I suggest you get used to the dark, You know that sunlight is murderous to me."

" I get to live here?!?" She exclaimed, rushing over and giving him a huge bear hug. Though it did little but really, really turn him on. She smiled up at him, beaming.

" Please calm yourself," Sesshomaru said, " Right now I have a job for you."

" yes?"

" I would like to, if you allow me, and I beg you to, have se…"….

(A/N) Haha, I know it is short but I couldn't resist ending it there XD. Please forgive me! Also make sure you press the very, very pretty purple button & review!!

Blaqkaudio1


	5. Chapter 5

Fateful night Chapter 5 

Last Time:

" I would like to, if you allow me, and I beg you to, have se…" 

"…veral of my acquaintances here, to meet you and make it clear to them that you are not 'fair game'." He looked down at her, gently pulling away from her hug.

" Yes, of course! You don't have to ask me! It's your home." She grinned, showing off perfect teeth, and, to his surprise, a tongue piercing. He smiled slightly in return, running his long, slender fingers through her hair and telling her to go and chose a room to sleep in.

" Wait, I finished High school, but I'm not going to be allowed to go to collage or university am I?" She looked up at him; her expression told him that she wanted utter, and complete honesty.

" I'm afraid not, it is simply impossible right now." He replied, almost sadly. Her face fell; she really had wanted to have a full education. But, right then, Sesshomaru was in control, he was right, she really wouldn't be able to go to a collage or university. She would be awake by night, and asleep by day. Like Sesshomaru. She placed a smile back on her face and continued to admire her new home.

" Mom and dad must be worried" She thought out loud.

" Yes, would yes like to call them? Tell them that you are alright?"

" Yes! Of course! Where is a phone? Oh, wait, I have my cell, I'll use that!" Kagome was ecstatic. She smiled and dialed her home phone number. It rang three times before her mother, sounding very upset, answered.

" Kagome? Kagome is that you? Oh thank Kami Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi sobbed. "Come home Kagome please?"

" Mom, I can't come home, I'm sorry. But I'm fine. I promise I'll call you as much as I can."

" Kagome Higurashi! You come home this instant!" Mr. Higurashi roared.

" Dad? I can't, I'm sorry."

" Why can't you?"

" For one I would never find my way home," She was crying now, " For two, I doubt Sesshomaru would let me come home, and third, I'm not sure if I want to come home. I'm an adult now mom, dad, I'm 19."

" That's it Kagome! You think you can just, leave? I'm calling the police, they will find you and bring you home, they'll arrest your 'Sesshomaru' as well."

Kagome sighed and hung up, crying. That hadn't gone as she had hoped. Setting the phone down, she was surprised to find herself in a hug. It was a small, warm, comforting hug, nothing more, even though she felt a tiny, little feeling that she didn't know. She brushed it off as a result of sadness. Slowly, her tears receded. She looked up, her eyes red, her cheeks tear streaked.

" It's alright." Sesshomaru tried to comfort her, not really knowing how. " They are just surprised, everything will be fine." She sniffed and looked up at him.

" You really think so?"

" Yes, of course, would I lie?"

" Probably not."

" Good, I'm glad that you have at least that much trust in me."

" If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have told my parents that I want to stay with you." Kagome smiled slightly. She knew some thing that he didn't. She knew why him feeding off her had formed a bond. Every Vampire has another person, always a human, whom is, well, their 'soul mate' if that's what you want to call it. Completely by chance, he had found her. Now, she knew that they would have no choice but to be together. It was obvious that they would have to learn to love one-another. Again she considered telling him. Again she decided that she could 'another time'.

" What are you thinking about?" He asked, noticing how spaced out she looked.

" Oh, nothing." She lied, she knew that he knew that she had lied, but he seemed smart enough not to ask. " I'm just a little upset."

" I see, now come, I'll show you around the house, give you a formal tour."

She looked at him, and then agreed. A tour sounded nice. After he and shown her around he decided that he should get back on the subject of the 'acquaintances' he ha spoken of earlier.

" Now, about the job I had begun to tell you about. I need you to make the house suitable for guests, you also need to find a good place to buy chocolate."

" Chocolate?"

" Yes, of course, vampires love chocolate."

" I had no idea"

" A little known fact."

" Yes, it is. Now, I'll get to work. When are they coming?"

" Next week."

" Ok, um…how much chocolate do you need?"

" A lot."

" OK. I'll get to work on finding 'a lot' of chocolate."

" Excellent"

That night, Kagome walked into the room that she had chosen as hers to fin Sesshomaru sitting on the carpeted floor. She walked over to him, sitting on the ground beside him. Her eyes followed the movements of his hands as he drew. In minutes, a once blank paper boasted a beautiful drawing of a seagull. The birds wings were so perfectly drawn, the detail of the piece was breath taking.

" Wow, that's amazing Sesshomaru."

" Thank you, I have done better."

" Wow." She was amazed. He had so much talent that it was, she didn't know how to describe it. She watched as he shaded it until she didn't think it could look anymore realistic. He held it up so that Kagome could see it properly. Much to her surprise he held it over a candle, letting the flames devour it. " Why did you do that?" She asked, very confused.

" It was necessary." Was his simple, don't- ask- me- again answer. She nodded and climbed onto her bed, asleep in seconds.

She awoke the next morning very, very comfortable. As she tried to move, strong arms held her in place. She froze, _what is going on?_ Slowly, she tilted her head back, only to see, Sesshomaru, his arms around her. Long hair like a blanket over his shoulders, perfectly relaxed.

(A/N) I hope you liked it! I tried to make this one a little longer. I know that my chapters are short but with them this length I can update way more often. Now, press that pretty purple button and review!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inu-Yasha & co. I also don't own any brand names I may mention. I don't own Exsanguination by AFI either. Heck, I own very little.

Ya! Long awaited chapter 6 is here!

Fateful Night Chapter 6 

A small smile graced his features as the woman he held in his arm stirred. Briefly, he wondered how she would react to waking up in his arms. He pushed the thoughts aside, knowing that she would not object. _I should probably tell her, it is not right that I know why we are bound. Yes, I should tell her, tell her that we, were literally, made for each other. I hope she learn to love me._ He tightened his grip on her, growling softly to calm her.

" Glad to see your awake." He whispered, softly into her ear. Suppressing a laugh as she waved her arm around, insisting that:

" Mom! Five more minutes, I don't wanna go to school!"

" School? Ah but dear, I thought you already graduated?"

" What? Huh? Where am I? Mom?" She sounded confused. Suddenly it dawned on her. _Sesshomaru, the phone call, staying with him, he's here? HOLD UP, he's in my bed, oh god! _ She struggled to get out of his grasp. " Why are you in my bed?!?"

Sesshomaru laughed and replied, " Don't worry dear, you're still intact, I didn't do anything to you." _ But you give such lovely snuggles… Wow, I think that way… I had no idea… _He mentally slapped himself. But, without even realizing it, he pulled her closer. She, without knowing what she was doing, cuddled into his chest. It seemed, natural. Opening his eyes, he noticed that she had cuddled closer, he almost smirked.

Finally, Kagome opened her eyes. She was staring at…Sesshomarus' chest? It took a moment for her brain to register exactly what was happening.

" Oh!" She exclaimed and tried to free herself from his hold. He only laughed slightly and held her tighter. He had been enjoying the feel of her close to him.

" Kagome," He had decided to tell her why they were bound together, he had no idea that she already knew, " Kagome, I know why we are bound together, not what that foolish elder told me. Every vampire has a person, a human, that they are meant to be with…"

" I know… I'm that person Sesshomaru, I already knew, I thought you didn't know…" She was surprised that he knew.

" To his annoyance, the alarm clock went off.

Welcome the Whole new pain and take comfort in

What you've become, I waved as I passed myself Along the way, I have arrived, so unashamed but 

My reflection no longer looks the same, It seems

Much dimmer now…It seems so dim…

He slammed his fist down on the clock, effectively turning it off. He snarled, noticing that it was now broken into about a thousand pieces. One of which had cut into his palm. Noticing this, Kagome took his hand. Carefully opening his fist. A small shard of glass was stuck in his palm. Very gently, she removed it from his skin. Shocked when no blood came from the wound. While it was not serious, it should have bled.

" Wh-why aren't you bleeding?" She asked, very confused.

" A perk on being a vampire."

" Wow, so you have no blood?" She was astonished.

" Yes, but all my other body fluids are still within me." There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. It dawned upon her what he was saying and she blushed. Really, could today get any more embarrassing? _Of course it could._

Again, she tried to escape from his grasp. Slipping out of his arms and standing up, a triumphant look on her face. Sesshomaru laughed and smiled.

" I'm gonna get ya!" He joked.

" Oh are you?" She joked back, running out of the room and into a small side room, whose purpose she had not yet determined. She hid in the corner, pulling what she thought was a blanket up to cover herself.

" Kaaaaaagooommeeee, I'm coming for you!" He exclaimed as he strode into the room that she had hidden in. She was trying to suppress a giggle as he neared her hiding spot. " Now where could she be?" He stopped just in front of where she was. " I think I see her!" He exclaimed and pulled the blanket away from her. Kagome fell to the ground laughing madly until she stood up and said.

" You might have found me but you haven't caught me!" She took off again, laughing. He followed close behind, He could have caught up to her, but a chase was more fun. He followed her throughout the house until he decided that it was time to stop the chase. With a low growl he tackled her to the ground, pinning her beneath him.

Kagome giggled madly beneath him. Her eyes closed, she never saw his, clouded with lust. She didn't see him leaning down to kiss her, but she felt it. Her lips parted in a gasp as he kissed her. Seeing this as an opportunity, he slipped his tongue, briefly, in. Pulling away, he looked down at her. Seeing that she had stilled.

" Did I win?"

" I guess…"

" Do I get a prize?"

" I suppose…"

" I think I want to claim that right away."

(A/N) I couldn't resist  So did ya like it? Tell me when you REVIEW!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

I know! I know, I'm evil…Or so one review I got says…But hey, I'm glad people like my story! I'm so happy that I got as many reviews as I have so far! Now I apologize for making you wait a whole what, three, maybe four, days? Haha I spoil you! Now, for chapter 7. Also yes, my chapters will continue to be short, I can't write for long periods at a time. This will be a short chapter because typing is kind of painful right now…

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inu-Yasha and co. I don't own any brands, songs, bands or anything else in the story except for my plot and well, the story that I'm writing.

Fateful Night Chapter 7 

She stared into enchanting golden eyes, lost. She barely heard his words '_I think I want to claim that right away_'. It took a moment for her to understand exactly what he meant. _He wants to…no…It can't be…_ Her mind was whirling. In her confusion, she began to try and get out of his grip, being pinned down beneath him wasn't helping in the least.

" Now now, don't struggle so much dear, I won't hurt you." His voice was amused and, she suddenly realized. _He must be insane, he is being so happy, so silly…Why? _Sesshomaru chuckled at the look of confusion upon her face.

" So…um…What exactly do you want to claim right now?" Kagome was nervous, she didn't know what he would say. _Surely he wouldn't ask for __that__ would he? No, he has too much pride and it would make his ego suffer. We were just being silly; I'm sooooo not ready for that. But what if he does ask? I mean, we both know that we don't have any choice but to be together. Neither of us really thinks that way about each other yet, but maybe he does? I'm so confused, I don't want to hurt his feelings by refusing him, but I'm not ready…I'm so confused! _ Looking up, his eyes were sparkling with humor. " What so funny?"

" Do you really think that's what I want?" He asked, half laughing, he continued, his voice more serious, " I know you're not ready for that yet, I would never force you, how could I live the rest of my life with you if you have to look at me, and remember what I had done to you? I would never, never do that." He was serious, his voice without a tinge of humor.

" You are so sweet!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck, tears streaming down her face. Kagome couldn't believe it, he was serious, and he actually cared about her. He didn't want to hurt her. She was sobbing in his arms. Honestly, she had no idea why she was crying so much. They were happy tears, she knew that, but why so much? _I wanted him to care about me… _ In an instant, it was so sudden she didn't know exactly when she figured it out, _I think I love him…_ Her eyes opened wide at the realization.

Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her as her tears finally receded. He felt, had felt, a strange urge to comfort her. So, he had taken her into his arms and let her sob, as he rubbed her back soothingly. _It is odd, how a happy moment with us always ends up being sad… _ He did not realize that she was crying happy tears. Kagome pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes. The eyes that enchanted her, they were hypnotizing.

His eyes locked with hers and he almost gasped with surprise, and, maybe, joy. Her deep, blue eyes were filled to the brim with, love. Love for him. It was that tiny action that made him realize his feelings for her. He resisted the urge to cry himself, he would have, had he had any tears to shed. For, being a vampire, not only did he not have blood, but, he had no tears, which was sometimes, like right then, rather annoying. So, instead, he pulled her petite form closer to him, holding her tightly.

" Kagome dear, I'm so very sorry to interrupt this little moment." Came a sarcastic voice from the doorway. Standing only feet away from them was, Mr. Higurashi. His eyes were alight with fury. In his hand, a gun.

" Kagome, stay behind me love." Sesshomaru whispered to her, gently pushing her behind himself. " What is it Mr. Higurashi?" He asked, polite, but with a harshness to his voice. " You can't kill me, I'm already dead, I have no blood for you to spill, I am immortal." You would have thought that Sesshomaru had the speech ready beforehand.

" Kagome, come with me!" Her father ordered. Poking her head out from behind Sesshomaru she replied:

" No father, I won't, I can't leave Sesshomaru." She was nervous, but her voice was firm, she knew what she wanted, and she really, really wanted it.

" What do you mean you 'can't'?" He demanded.

" Ask Shessy." Said person growled slightly at the use of the name, he didn't like that one.

" Alright then, Why the hell does my daughter have to stay with you?" Hojo (Mr. Higurashi) roared.

" Simple, we are bound together by an unbreakable force, that's all you need to know." Sesshomarus face was impassive, he sounded like he was saying the most obvious thing in the world.

" Please, do elaborate…"

(A/N) I wish I could write more but my finger really hurts! So I hope you like it!

Press

The

Pretty

Purple

Button!


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N) Yes, yes I know I took forever to write this chappie. I've had a lot of stuff happening in my life recently. Like, getting bit by a dog being SUPER excited for the concert that I'm going to on Monday, you know, life. Well here it is, Chapter 8! Ta-da!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, or any brands, bands or songs I might mention in my story.

Fateful Night Chapter 8 

"_Please, do elaborate…"_

" I would prefer not to." Sesshomaru replied firmly, his eyes flashing, " Really, it is not any of your business, Kagome is old enough to make her own decisions."

" Not my Kagome, she is sensible, she wouldn't run away like this!" Mr. Higurashi fumed. " I want my daughter back!"

" No, I'm not coming back."

" Yes you are! And when you do you are so grounded young lady!"

" No."

" Yes."

" No."

" Enough!" Sesshomaru interrupted, " this is ridiculous! Kagome made her choice, she will stay with me!" _He will never leave us be…_

Kagome stayed huddled behind Sesshomaru, almost afraid. The arguing was too much for her already frayed emotions, she nearly snapped. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind. _Why…How did he find us…When…For how long…Where will we go…I have to stay with him…I could never leave…_

" Don't worry dear, I don't know where we will go but We'll find somewhere, no I have no idea how he found us, Why? He loves you dear." Sesshomaru answered, " I know you could never leave…" He had read her mind, literally.

" You can read my mind?" She asked, amazed. _Wow._

" Yes, of course, I can read your fathers' mind as well, he wants to ground you for a year and to kill me, or at least have me put in jail."

" What the fuck are you!?!" Mr. Higurashi yelled. " Reading minds and crap, WHAT ARE YOU?"

" A vampire." Sesshomaru replied flatly, no emotion showed in his face or voice. " Now, I'll have to kill you." Kagome gasped from behind him. " Kagome, please go into the recreation room, you shouldn't see this dear." There was slight concern in his voice. Kagome got up and left the room. _What is he going to do? _

" Now then, I have no real wish to kill you. I just needed Kagome out of the room." He was calm. " We really must talk though." Sesshomaru walked closer to the other man. He lowered his face to Mr. Higurashis' neck, and sunk in his fangs. Venom spread through the mans body, in seconds he was dead. _Kagome never has to know…_ " Kagome dear! You can come back in!" He yelled, almost cheerfully.

Kagome entered slowly and saw that her father was nowhere to be seen. Sesshomaru had hidden the mans body. She walked over to him and smiled, wondering how he had gotten rid of her father, _probably scared him away. _She thought with a bit of a laugh. Sesshomaru raised a perfect eyebrow at her, making her laugh more. Soon, she was rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically. He was confused, but it was entertaining seeing her like that. He had no idea that it was possible for him to be so affectionate towards a human, to feel affectionate.

" Sess-Sessho-Sesshomaru, your so funny!" She was finally able to speak. Sesshomaru only chuckled. He walked to her and took the laughing girl into his arms. He did the only thing he could think of to calm her; he placed a careful kiss upon her rosy lips. She gasped and sighed, liking the feeling. Unthinkingly, she reached up and fisted her hand into his silver hair, drawing him close.

Sesshomaru slipped his tongue carefully between her lips. She moaned lightly into his mouth. Even while kissing, Sesshomaru was able to smirk. He picked her up and carried her into her bedroom, laying her down on her bed and breaking away from the kiss.

" It's early morning dear, time to get some rest." He whispered into her ear, covering her with blankets and giving her a tiny kiss on the forehead. She sighed and fell right to sleep.

She stretched; trying to fully awaken when she felt her self restrained by something…someone. Kagome looked up, slightly surprised, into the face, the hypnotizing eyes, of Sesshomaru. His gentle, honey colored orbs gazed lovingly down at her…_lovingly…_A smile graced her lips as he kissed the tip of her nose tenderly.

"Mmmm…Morning Sesshomaru…" She sighed out. Carefully kissing his chin. She wasn't sure when they had become so…affectionate, but she sure as hell wasn't complaining. It was kinda nice.

" Morning dear."

" How are you? Have a good sleep?"

" I don't sleep."

" Really?" She was actually very surprised.

" Of course, I'm dead remember?"

" Yes, but I never really think or you as dead, you're alive to me."

He looked at her, a small smile played across his lips. What she has said, at least the way that he thought of it, it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to him. " You're so sweet." He murmured into her ear.

" I know!" She exclaimed.

" You know that you're sweet?"

" No, not that, I have an idea! Or more an assumption."

" May I ask what that is?"

"Yes you may."

" Ok, what is it?"

" When you were, 'alive' you were married, it was an arranged marriage, and you didn't love her." Kagome announced.

" Wow, you're exactly right. She is still alive, I have to be very careful that she, or others who knew me, don't see me, ever." He sighed sadly.

" Poor thing!" She exclaimed and hugged him tightly, frowning as he began to laugh. " What's so funny?" She was confused.

" I'm sorry, I'm not used to such displays of emotion towards me, and it seems oddly funny."

" Alright then, way to kill a moment."

" Sorry dear," He replied with mock shame.

She sighed in almost-frustration. But it was short lasted when she felt his lips on hers. A gentle, probing tongue and soft hands all over her. She sighed again, now with pleasure. He was so irresistible.

Knockknock**. " **What?" Sesshomaru roared. He had been enjoying himself. Flinging the covers off he went to the door. _Who the hell could it be? Who would come? Why? _

" I WANT MY SISTER!!" Came a small, very angry voice. Kagome gasped.

" Souta?" She exclaimed, surprised, but sort of happy.

" Kagome are you in there? Is he in there too? Did he hurt you? Let me in!"

Sesshomaru opened the door, immediately Souta rushed in, past Sesshomaru and into Kagomes arms. She stroked his hair and smiled.

" What are you doing here Souta?"

" The police found dad., he was d-d-dead…"

(A/N) I hope you all liked it! I wrote a little bit of a longer chapter because I took so long to update. Now…

Press

The

Pretty

Purple

Button!


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N) Yes, I know I've taken far too long to update. It has been what? Almost a week? Well, I've had an oddly active social life this week and I finally saw my favorite band live. I have been a bit hyper because of that. But here is your long awaited (I hope…) chapter 9!!

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

Fateful Night Chapter 9 " The police found dad, he was d-d-dead…"… 

"What?" Kagome gasped, tears flooding her eyes, " How…?" _Why? Who would do this to him? Poor, poor father! To think, the last time I saw him I was telling him that I was leaving, never coming home, staying with Sesshomaru…wait…Sesshomaru. Could he have done this?_ A thousand emotions flitted across her face, ending with a mixture of shock, horror, pain and realization. " Sesshomaru! How could you?" She exclaimed, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

_I never wanted her to know…_ " I'm sorry, koi, I never meant for you to know, but Kagome, it was necessary." Sesshomaru replied calmly, his voice was gentle, almost soothing. _How the hell did they find him? I hid him so carefully…_He walked slowly towards her, and her brother, Souta was it?

The boy jumped in front of his sister, there was no way he was letting that monster get anywhere near his sister. To his surprise, Sesshomaru walked quickly to the other side of the bed, faster than was humanly possible. _How did he do that?_ Souta was awed. That didn't cloud his resolution to keep Sesshomaru away from his sister. He hopped to the other side of the bed, only to be held back by a strong arm.

" Get…out…of…my…way!" Souta exclaimed, struggling. This dude had sooooo crossed the line. He continued to fight against that one arm while the rest of the man sat beside Kagome and pulled her closer to him. The arm that Sesshomaru wasn't using wrapped carefully around Kagomes' shoulders, as her purred slightly, trying to comfort her.

Only for a moment did Kagome relax before she realized just who was holding her…Sesshomaru… She was REALLY pissed at him for murdering her father. He was going to pay for that one. Pulling, to Soutas' satisfaction, out of his grasp, she scooted just out of his reach, not like he couldn't get to her in like, 0.0001 seconds flat. Souta was encouraged by her actions and pushed harder against Sesshomarus' arm, which was holding his off as though her were a fly or something like that.

Sesshomaru sighed and figured that, if he got the kid out of the room it would be easier to explain to Kagome. So, he picked Souta up and carried him struggling all the way, out the door, closing and locking it behind himself. Then there was the problem of the kid banging on the door, trying to get in. Sesshomaru sighed again and gave a menacing roar, the kid shut-up in a second flat. _That was easy enough. _

She had watched this with little interest. She knew what was coming, Sesshomaru would come and beg her to forgive him for killing her father. I wouldn't be that easy for him. Really, does he think that she'll just forget about it? Seriously, would her like it if she killed his parents? She thought not. Oh look, there he was, coming to knell down before her and beg her forgiveness like a gentleman. Hey, a girl can dream.

So, he walked closer and sat beside her. His hand reached out and rubbed her back soothingly. A soft purring came from deep in his chest, a sound that had been developed to sooth a mate in distress. Sure, Kagome was not technically his mate, at least not yet, but still, one day she would be. He hoped…

Still upset and pissed at him, Kagome tried to move away, but strong arms holding her back restrained her. _Why won't he leave me alone?_

" Because, dear, you and I need to talk, I didn't want to have to kill your father. I had no wish to harm anyone. You think I'm happy that I am a vampire? Do you think this is what I wanted?" He was almost angry with her, but he refused to lose control._ Speaking of control, Demon? Where have you been? _**You didn't need me. But comfort mate NOW. She is ours. Mine. Mate upset. Comfort!** _My, my, bossy aren't we?_** COMFORT MATE! **His beast commanded him. _I liked it better when you were gone…_ But, Sesshomaru proceeded to pull Kagome close and hold her to his chest. She knew that to struggle was useless, so she went limp in his arms, trying not to let her anger overcome her. " Please, calm down koi, you must understand, it was necessary. He could not know what I am. It was a danger to me, to you and to everyone we know."

" How?" Her voice was quiet and nervous, slightly pissed off.

" Oh? I can just see the headlines, koi, ' Blood-sucking Vampire kidnaps young woman'. That would be, again, the death of me." He tried to reason with her, " I know you're angry, dear, you have very reason to be. But please, try and understand." His voice was pleading. " Also, you know that you and I don't have a choice but to be together, you know what happened." He was slightly surprised to see and feel her small, delicate hands running through his long, silky hair.

" It's so beautiful." She murmured. _I have to move on, but it was my father, but my entire life has to be spent with Sesshomaru, how would I be able to live so long, forever really, with him, still angry for what he had done? Well, I'll get a head start on forgiving. _Kagome didn't reply, she just looked up and gave him a tiny, ' I'll forgive you but I'm still pissed' smile. Arms tightened around her in reply.

The phone rang.

Sesshomaru got up reluctantly and picked up the receiver. " What?" He barked, not happy at having his moment killed.

" Yo! Sup Sess?" Came a voice, upbeat and completely unfazed at Sesshomarus' barking, he was used to it.

" Oh, hello Miroku." Sesshomaru replied, he really wasn't in the mood.

" Whoa! Chill out dawg!"

" It's not a good time." Sesshomaru explained flatly. That was all Miroku had to know. Miroku, Sesshomaru had known him since he had become a vampire. Though Miroku was human, he was still Sesshomarus' best friend. He did get kind of annoying sometimes though.

" Who is it?" Came a small voice from behind Sesshomaru.

" A friend of mine dear."

" Whoa! Dude? You got a girl with ya?" Miroku teased, laughing.

" That is not your concern." Sesshomaru told Miroku coldly. Looking over to Kagome and giving her a small smile. He turned his attention back to the phone and sighed, " Miroku, I must be off."

" Yeah, sure man, whatever." Miroku replied suggestively. Ever the pervert. Miroku, wherever he was at that point, was thinking all sorts of lovely things…_Hmmm… I wonder where he found a girl, I bet she's good too, maybe I could get a piece…_ But he sighed, knowing that is she was with Sesshomaru, he would never, ever get within fifty feet of her. Mental pictures of what she might look like flooded his mind. All of some in-humanly beautiful sex-goddess.

Hanging up, Sesshomaru sighed again, this time in relief. Miroku could be pretty annoying at times, always…

(A/N) I hope you all liked this chapter! You know, I simply adore reviews!! I've noticed that I have gotten almost no constructive criticism at all. I know that there is nothing perfect about my story and I really want to know how I can make it better!! So that brings us to…

PUSH THE PRETTY PURPLE BUTTON!!!


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N) I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! There has been so much crazy stuff going on in my life lately! But, here is chapter 10!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my plot. XD

Fateful Night Chapter 10 

She was going to make his life a living fucking hell.

Any thoughts of forgiveness had escaped her. What had she been thinking? He had killed her father, and here she was, forgiving him? So not going to happen. Hey, it wasn't her fault that he was super charismatic. Pulling away, she looked up at him, frowning.

" I'm not letting you off the hook that easily. This is my father we're talking about mister." She explained, poking him square in the chest.

" But, koi…" He was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone.

Sighing, she picked up the phone. Her ears were immediately assaulted by her friend, Sangos' incessant chattering. " Oh my god! Guess what? Miroku FINALLY asked me out!" Sango squealed in delight. " We're going out tomorrow! Hey, you should totally come! But you don't have a boyfriend do you? Whatever, it will still be so fun!" Wow, she was even more hyper than usual today. Well, she had been obsessing over Miroku for almost two years now.

" Hey Sango. I don't think I'll be able to come tomorrow. I have…um…Stuff to do…" Kagome explained slowly, unsure.

Sango saw right through it, past the point and into brand new territory. " Oooo, got a hot date, eh?"

" What? No!" Kagome replied quickly. Glancing over at Sesshomaru who watched in mild amusement. " Really, Sango, we're not like that, really." She blurted, instantly regretting her words.

" So there IS someone! Oooo tell me who! So, that's why you've not been at home…"Sango exclaimed with realization evident. " Tell me who!!"

" I can't, really, it's really weird…" Kagome explained quietly.

" Oh shit, I upset you didn't I?" Came the worried voice from the other end of the line. Sango felt horrible, her big mouth was always getting her in trouble, some way or another.

" It's OK, it's just that my dad died, I'm bound to his murderer, for well, forever and it is just so upsetting!" Tears streamed down her ivory cheeks, marring her beauty. Sure, she was not the sex goddess that Miroku had imagined, but she was beautiful in her own, unique way. _Woops _Kagome realized what she had just said…

Sesshomaru strode, with in-human speed, over to Kagome. She was now sobbing, for herself, her father…for Sesshomaru. It was too much, this roller coaster of emotions that she was being faced with. She wanted off now.

**COMFORT MATE YOU INCAPABLE BASTARD. **Commanded Sesshomarus demon furiously. In the mind of his demon, Sesshomaru was the worst mate he had ever seen, and he WAS Sesshomaru. " Come down koi, it's alright. " Sesshomaru soothed.

" Get away from me!" Kagome exclaimed, slapping his hand away as he tried to pulol her closer to himself. " How could you do this? You, you…"

(A/N) Yes, I'm ending it here, cliffy! I have to get off the computer right now though, this is probably the only chance to update I'll have for a while. I have my birthday and a million other things this weekend. Sorry! But please REVIEW!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N) I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! Things have been so crazy! But, finally, I'm writing chapter 11, here it is!!

Fateful Night Chapter 11 

It had been months. Months since those words had been exchanged, everything was wrong now. The guests had come, but there had been no chocolate waiting, the house had not be cleaned, organized, not even dusted. When Sesshomaru had introduced Kagome to his friends, she seemed to try her hardest to be unkind and rude. Not exactly a good idea in a house full of vampires.

She let him feed off of her, only because she felt it her obligation, as if she could have stopped him anyway. For all those months, she was miserable, every day she regretted what she had said to him, how cruel she had been to him. He must hate her by now. All he had ever done was love her, and he still did.

For Sesshomaru, this was hell, that was saying a lot because, technically, he had already been excepted to hell, full scholarship. Kagome never talked to him, she looked lonely, depressed and as though she truly hated him. This was insanity, he had to do something to make her love him again, make her happy with him and the little life he could give her.

He knew next to nothing about women. Even less about how to make them happy. So, he did the only thing that he could think of. That day, he went to her, telling her that he had to feed. Kagome only nodded and tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck. What he did surprised her.

Soft lips touched her mouth. Kissing her as gently as possible, Sesshomaru pulled her close, pleased when she made no move to escape. He was too confident, his hand began to stroke her thigh, fingers light as feathers. This was something that Kagome just wasn't ready for.

Her eyes opened wide, the touch on her thigh, it was gentle, but definitely not something she was ready for. They would have to rebuild their relationship from almost scratch. This was rushing it. Even so, she found herself unable to made a move to stop him. The caress was so soft, it felt so good, it had to end, but she didn't really want it to.

This was encouraging to Sesshomaru, so he allowed himself to deepen the kiss slightly, he didn't want her to feel pressured, but he never wanted this to end. For once, she wasn't angry with him. Sesshomaru felt her stiffen, not liking that he had deepened the kiss, she had been okay with this before, but she knew that they had to gain each others trust, again.

" No…" She said quietly, pulling slightly away. The hand on her thigh fell away.

" What's wrong, koi?" His voice was sad, hinting at disappointment and edging at longing. (A/N try and imagine that, eh?) This was rather concerning.

"We have to take this slow," She explained, emphasizing the last word, " relationships build over time, ours is no different."

" I understand." Sesshomaru murmured, with slight reluctance. **WHY IS MATE REJECTING US?** _As if I know…_

(A/N) I'm sooooo sorry that I have to end this chapter here, my computer is dying… Seriously " FATAL ERROR " pop-ups are definitely not a good thing… REVIEW!!


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N)I'm very, very, very, very, very sorry for taking so long to update, my computer has been really stupid lately. Apparently, those ' FATAL ERROR ' pop-ups actually mean something. **Anyway, I'm wondering what people think of another fic I'm considering. It would be based on the concept for the new I Am Ghost album, Lovers' Requiem. The concept is that a vampire falls in love with an angel, but they can never see each other, for obvious reasons. It would be posted as a Twilight fic, using Edward as the vampire and Bella as the angel. What do you think?**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I don't own The Story by 30 Seconds to Mars.

Fateful Night chapter 12 

It appears that the phrase 'taking it slow' means very little to Sesshomaru. He seems to think that everything was exactly as it was before; it was, but only for him. In his mind, killing was nothing, something that he must do to survive. But he doesn't have to kill to survive, he had her, Kagome. If he could only drink her blood now, there was no reason to kill. He seemed to think that it was all forgiven and forgotten, forgiven maybe but certainly not forgotten.

Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder and turned, " Yeah? What is it Sess?" She asked using one of the little nicknames she had come up with.

In an almost nervous voice, Sesshomaru replied with a sigh " Why won't you just forget, you never got along with him anyway!" He sounded almost angry at the and, but continued in a softer voice, " To someone like me, and you know what I mean, killing is nothing, something that we have to no choice but to do, please, try to understand."

" I've tried, but…I just can't." Kagome whispered, and proceeded to press 'play' on her stereo, listening to the words, trying to wash away her fears and problems.

_This is the story of my life_

_These are the lies I have created_

_I created_

_And I swear to god_

_I found myself_

_In the end_

_This is the story of my life_

_These are the lies I have created_

_I created_

For some reason, the music struck a chord inside Sesshomaru. It touched him, deeply. " What is this?" He asked, timidly.

" Oh, um, it's The Story by 330 seconds to mars." Was the surprised answer. _I wonder why he asked; it looks like this song means something to him. _She smiled slightly and put her hand on his shoulder, rubbing soothingly. Finally a peaceful moment between the two. She thought that she saw a tear roll down his cheek, but dismissed the thought, it wasn't possible, and he had no tears to shed.

Naturally, none other than a furious Mrs. Higurashi ruined the moment! She stormed in, rifle ready to go, eyes flaming with rage. _Whoa, mom's really lost it. _

" Get away from my baby, you murderer!" The woman roared.

" Whoa mom, chill out, it's ok." Kagome tried to reason, with no success.

" Kagome, you'll be fine baby, just walk slowly away from him and you can call the police, I'll hold him off." Her mother insisted.

" My god mom! I'm fine, I **want** to be here! If I didn't I would have left, Sesshomaru would not have forced me to stay, even though it would, literally, kill him…again…" Kagome half-screamed at her mother. Despite the circumstances, Sesshomaru found himself with a small smile on his face. " Why won't you people just leave us alone!?! It's because of people interrupting us like this that's dad's dead! Can't you see that? Are you all really that stupid? Sesshomaru could kill you in a second!" She ranted.

Both others looked at her in shock, " What?" Mrs. Higurashi, gun still at the ready, but the fire gone from her eyes. " What is he?"

" I thought you knew…" Kagome muttered, cursing herself for her stupidity. _Damn, fuck, damn, not good! Aw fuck it, may as well tell her. _" Sess, can I tell her?"

" I suppose," he answered, speaking for the first time since Mrs. Higurashi had burst in._ Not that we have much choice now, I wonder, will I have to kill her? _

" Um, ok mom, hey, can you keep a **really huge** secret?" Kagome asked her moher slowly, hopeful.

" Yes, I believe so." Mrs. Higurashi was very, very nervous now.

" Well, Sesshomaru is a vampire." She explained in a rush, hoping her mother wouldn't scream or anything. The response was a shock.

" Oh that's all? I already knew that dear." Was the casual response. _I thought she was going to tell me she was pregnant or something. Well, this is a relief._

" You don't care!?!" Exclaimed Sesshomaru, shocked. This was beyond weird, this was crazy. Sesshomaru leaned over to Kagome and whispered, " Is your mother mentally stable?" The girl giggled and answered, " I thought so, but I'm starting to doubt it."

Curious, Kagomes' mother interrupted, " what are you whispering about over there?" Both others jumped and answered " Nothing!" far too fast.

(A/N) I'm ending it here because I'm starting to worry about my stone-age computer. Please REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N) Hello my lovely, wonderful readers! I am updating once again! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Isn't summer wonderful? Haha.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha & co. I don't own any bands, brand names, companies, songs or anything except my plot.

Fateful Night chapter 13 

Mentally unstable seemed the most likely at this point. Mrs. Higurashi was having some major mood swings. One second she is casual, seemingly untroubled, next, her rifle is at the ready and murder was shinning in her eyes. Not really a good time to be freaking out either, with your daughter and a vampire. Not to mention being in said vampires home. Another lovely addition, Kagome, her daughter, seems to be in cahoots with the dangerous, undead thing. _What's a mom to do?_

" Uh, mom?" Kagome asked nervously, " You can put the gun down, it's not going to do you any good."

" I'm aware of that!"

Sesshomaru let out a sigh. This was absolutely ridiculous. Why wouldn't the girls' family leave them alone? No, it was worth it, all of his feelings for Kagome had become totally clear. He loved her, unrequitedly. But, he was so completely unsure of her feelings for him. It was hard, resisting the urge to simply look for the answer in her own mind, to invade that privacy. An effort that he was willing to make. Did she love him?

Kagomes mother interrupted his puzzling. " Kagome, I really must insist that you come home with me, dear."

" Mom, I've told you and I told dad and I told Souta, I'm not coming home, I made my decision a long time ago." She tried to sound calm but her annoyance gave an edge to her voice. _Why wont they leave me alone? I'm still trying to repair my relationship with Sesshomaru and this is hardly helping! _She sighed, getting up to give her mom a hug. It was awkward, a last embrace.

Sesshomaru broke in, " How do you people keep finding us, anyway?" This had been bothering him greatly for a while.

" Simple, Kagome has an emergency GPS on her cell phone. It's been ' ON ' this whole time!" All others stared, in shock.

" My phone! That's what has been getting us in all this trouble?" Kagome exclaimed, bursting into tears. **COMFORT MATE STUPID! **Seesshomarus' beast commanded. Unable to resist, he strode gracefully across the room and took her into his arms. Her tears wet his shirt, and she buried her face into his shoulder, wanting comfort. He let his hands rub her back soothingly.

Feeling awkward and rather unwanted, Mrs. Higurashi exited silently. As she walked, a strange calmness flooded her senses. Music filled the street, and her ears, it was beautiful, flawless. Soft notes and gentle melodies all but put her to sleep. All anger at the day previous events left her.

Following the sound, she was led into a side street, warehoused lined the sides. The sound led her through the maze of streets and into a part of town she had never seen before. Logic seamed to have left her as she turned onto Cypress Drive, only to realize that her home was minutes away. Completely disregarding this, she continued to follow the music. Much to her surprise, it leads directly to her front door.

Finally snapping out of her reverie, she stared at the familiar structure. Trying to understand how the music could be coming from her home. _This, _she decided, _is one damn crazy dream._

Kagome was still curled in his arms. Her tears finally having dried and her distress seeming to have washed away. Yet she found it impossible to tear herself away from the comfort that she found, wrapped in his embrace. Sesshomaru found that he was unable to even consider releasing her as more than a fleeting, very unlikely thought. It was strange, he had long since admitted to himself how he felt for her, but this was something far, far more intense than the still blossoming love he had felt.

Deciding that this was a good dream, she unlocked the front door and poked her head through. Inside was an amazing surprise. Tears flooded her vision as she stepped through. For a dream, this was painfully vivid.

There was a loud banging on the bedroom door. _What? ANOTHER of her annoying relatives? _The banging ceased and the door was thrown open. There in the door stood a young man, a distinctly lecherous grin upon his face. His deep, brown eyes widened in surprise at the scene before him. _Since when does Sesshomaru have a heart? _Was this the girl that Sesshomaru had been with when he had called? She seemed very fragile. Nothing like the type he had always thought he would go for. But, if she made him happy, then she was perfect.

The seemingly unhappy couple looked up at him, Kagome in confusion, Sesshomaru in annoyance. " Miroku, why are you here?" He asked calmly.

" Well, I haven't seen you in a while, I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to meet your pretty lady." Mirokus voice had a slight, perverted tone in that last bit. Sesshomarus blood boiled in anger.

" Don't speak of Kagome that way!" He roared. **LET ME OUT!! **_No, I mustn't harm Kagome. _**GOOD POINT, BUT LET ME AT HIM!!! **_After. _**FINE, FINE BUT ARE YOU REALLY GONNA LET HIM GET AWAY WITH TALKING ABOUT OUR MATE THAT WAY? **_So you __are__ capable of forming a complete sentence. _** OF COURSE, I'VE GOT ALL YOUR INTELLIGANCE AND MORE! **_Yes, of course, now, back to the task at hand. _**YES, I SUPPOSE.**_ Good. _

" Um, Sess?" Came a small voice from bellow him. Kagome was frightened, this was way weird. Who was this Miroku guy? Why was Sesshomaru pissed? So many thoughts clouded her mind until she just decided to stop thinking for the time being.

" Yes, koi?" was the gentle reply.

" Who is this guy?" She asked innocently, it was a perfectly reasonable question.

" Oh, yes, this is Miroku, he's a friend of mine. Miroku, this is Kagome."

" So I gathered," Miroku said, flashing a slightly lecherous grin.

Kagome suddenly realized why she recognized his name, " You remind me a lot of a guy that my friend, Sango, likes, his name is Miroku and he's supposed to be a bit of a perv." She watched the surprise register on his face, and then a full-sized grin was plastered on.

" Lady Sango really likes me?" He asked hopefully.

With a smile, Kagome answered, " That's what she said!"

Becoming slightly annoyed, Sesshomaru cut in, " Sango, is she not the one who called many nights ago?" _What a strange coincidence. _

" What, oh, yeah, she did!" On an after thought, she added, " I really should call her soon."

As if on cue, her cell phone rang. Rushing to pick it up, Kagome stumbled and nearly fell. She reached her bag and flipped open her little, black phone. " Hello?" "Oh, hey Sango!" "How are you, I'm good!" "Really? That's amazing!" " So he finally did?" "Awesome!" " You know, he's standing right beside me." " You want to talk to him?" "OK" " Here" Kagome passed the phone to Miroku, who started talking immediately and didn't stop.

(A/N) Hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R!!

REVIEW

Love,

Blaqkaudio1


	14. Chapter 14

A/N) I'm so, so, so so sorry! There has just been so much happening lately, car crashes, vacations, ect… I would have updated sooner, I swear, but I couldn't. But, here is another chapter! I love you all!

_**Fateful Night Chapter 14**_

" Sesshomaru, I can't do this anymore, we have to move!" Kagome exclaimed, "How do so many people know where we are? How do they all find us?" _I thought vampires were like, masters of hiding! _ "I'm not leaving." She said, noticing him opening his mouth to protest. "I think we should move, I like your house, well warehouse, and all, but really."

He nodded once, glad that Miroku had left. "I understand your concern; I will work on finding a new home as soon as possible." He smiled mentally at her delighted expression. She'd made him soft. Standing, he strode over to her, with long graceful steps. He took her into his arms, hugging her briefly, before exciting the room.

_Does he have multiple personalities or something? Gosh, it's strange, but does it matter? He is who he is…. __Or is he, eh, Kagome?__ What? Who the heck are you? __I, my dear, am common sense.__ Is there a reason you didn't come out earlier, oh, I don't know, like by telling me to run after I first met Sess? It would have made life considerably less complex, ya know. __I couldn't do anything about that, does the word 'fate' mean anything to you?__ Oh…._

Sighing, she stood, arching her back as she stretched, stiff. Kagome exited, walking down the hall into the kitchen, and began to pack the supplies that were only rarely used. A wooden spoon, cheese grater, potato peeler and every other seemingly useless utensil. She'd packed almost an entire box when Sesshomaru entered, looking pleased with himself.

"I found a new home for us." He explained triumphantly, flashing his teeth. Kagome only sighed, continuing to pack.

"So, where is it?" She asked, casually. Inwardly, she was itching to know, but if she made that obvious, he'd tease her, and not tell her for a while, she wanted to know now. It was a little known fact, but vampires seemed to take joy in annoying, confusing and being overall teases. But, maybe that was just Sesshomaru?

He grinned, knowing she'd be surprised, "I have found and secured a home on the coastline, in a large cave." He waited for her reaction.

Kagome froze, _A cave? No way… _"You found us a home, in a cave? So, the house is built inside the cave?" She was hopeful, was he joking?

"No dear, the cave is the house, really, it's a beautiful place." He stated, " It's just like a house on the inside, and when you walk out the front door, instead of grass, there's this wonderful, white sand. I promise, you'll love it."

_It does sound nice…Wait…_ "What about the sun?"

"That is not an issue, I'll simply stay inside, besides, it isn't the sunniest of homes."_ She really does over do things…_** ARE YOU INSANE? **_Oh lovely, you're back…_** YOU'RE GOING TO LIVE ON A BEACH? DO YOU WANT TO GET FRIED? **_You are so very irrational…_

"Um, Sess? Are you OK? You kind of spaced out there…" Kagome cut into his internal conversation. Red flashed in his eyes his inner demon still close to the surface, scaring her. He sensed her fear immediately, his mind working to figure out the cause, it was rather frustrating. His eyes changed again, Kagome stiffened, worried. Sesshomaru still didn't know what was going on, so he walked closer to her, took her into his arms and tried to soothe her. Eyes closed, Kagome tried to relax, knowing that he'd no idea that it was he who frightened her, he would be devastated to know it.

He ran his fingers through her hair, murmuring soft, comforting words. "What's wrong? Sweet, what scared you, please tell me." He pleaded.

Kagome could almost feel her resolve to not tell him melt away, " It-it was your eyes…They turned red, it scared me…" She explained, in barely a whisper. Immediately, she regretted it, seeing a look of pain and regret wash over his features.

"I'm sorry, my beast, it was too near the surface of my conscious being, it tried to take control." Sesshomaru muttered darkly, sounding angry at himself. _How? How did you manage to come so near to escape, after all these years…_** IT WAS SIMPLE, IT WAS ACTUALLY VERY CLOSE TO WHAT YOU WANTED… **_ What the heck do you mean?..._** YOU WANT HER, IDIOT…**_ I-I don't…No, I don't want her that way, she's important to me, obviously, but not that way…_** LOOK, I'M PART OF YOU, I KNOW THESE THINGS, ****YOU WANT HER, YOU'RE JUST IN DENIAL**_What the fuck is with you? You just think you know! You're lying!..._** NOPE, YOU ARE THOUGH, I KNOW HOW YOU THINK, I'VE HAD TO PUT UP WITH YOUR THOUGHTS FOR FUCKING YEARS, DON'T DOUBT ME!...**_ Erm you're an idiot?... _**THAT'S**** THE BEST YOU CAN DO?**

Again, very confused, Kagome stared up at him, questioning his sanity, again… "Um, are you OK, there? You're spacing again…" There was a short flash of red in his eyes, and then, he was normal, or as normal as a multiple personality-blood sucking- ancient-vampire could be.

In only a few days, the two were packed and ready to go. Sesshomaru had rented a moving tuck to transport their belongings to the cave-home, and forced Miroku to drive it. He had not wanted anyone but very close friends to know his whereabouts, even innocent moving men. Kagome was, currently, seated in the passenger seat of his car. A lovely, little red Porsche, that was his baby.

Staring out the window, Kagome wondered if the drive would never end, after about seven hours, she had fallen asleep, only to wake up and find that they were still driving. The countryside flashed before her eyes, followed by a dense, dark forest that gave her the creeps. Finally, the forest thinned, then disappeared, to be replaced by a beautiful, secluded beach.

There was only a small patch of perfect, white sand. The rest of the bay was framed by dark, towering cliffs. Caves of every size and shape were spread haphazardly along the cliffs. She concluded that one must be her new home. _Wow, It's gorgeous! __And dangerous.__ Not you again! __Too bad.__ Grrrr… __You could disappear here, and no one would ever know about it.__ I could, but I won't. Sesshomaru needs me to survive, duh. __Yes, and no.__ What do you mean? __You'll see…_

She opened the car door and stepped, carefully, onto the grass. It was chilly, with a sea breeze adding to the cold. Something warm was placed around her shoulders; Kagome looked back, silently thanking Sesshomaru for his thoughtfulness.

"So, which cave?" she inquired, _which creepy, dark cave…_ Sesshomaru pointed to a nearby hole.

"There." He replied flatly. Kagome only nodded and picked up the suitcase she had brought. Staggering under the bags weight, Kagome stumbled to the cave, finding that it was much farther than she had expected.

(A/N) I know, you all hate me, but I updated! Finally. Please enjoy, and feel free to freak out at me in the form of an email or review because I took so long. I know that it isn't very long, but it is something. There's no way I'm abandoning my story.


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N) I'm Baaaaaaack!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and co. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Fateful Night Chapter 15 

Kagome gasped, a creepy as it had looked from the outside, it was the complete opposite within. The 'cave' looked almost exactly like a house, heck; there was even a front door. She entered slowly, dragging her bags in and dropping them at the first possible opportunity. Observing her surroundings, Kagome was pleased; the house was large, with deep red walls and pure, white carpeting. Almost all the furniture was black, white or red, so the color scheme was obvious. The room she stood in appeared to be the living room, as it was large and contained an expensive looking entertainment system. Through a doorway, she could see what appeared to be a kitchen and a staircase. _ Two floors? Wow. _Giggling, she flung off her coat and shoes and proceeded to race around the house, learning the layout in a about 30 seconds.

Watching in mild amusement, Sesshomaru strolled around the house, following the excited girl. He smirked when she entered the bedroom. Entering after her, he observed the large, emperor sized bed, and the two night tables. This was the only room in the house containing absolutely no white, only black and red. It was exactly how he had left it. Kagome grinned, and jumped onto the huge bed. She bounced and settled onto the silk coverings. Apparently, she got only the best, and that suited her just fine.

"This is HUGE." Kagome shrieked, joyfully.

"Yes, I had trouble finding a suitable size for the both of us." Was the simple, slightly amused reply.

"Both of us? Oh, you mean we're sharing?" The innocent blushed slightly, looking awkward.

"Yes, but you need not fear." Sesshomaru said, between chuckles. He moved to sit beside her, his weight causing to bed to indent and Kagome to slide towards him. Picking her up easily and placing her in his lap, he held her close and frowned. "I'm hungry…" He admitted regretfully.

With a nod, Kagome turned her head to the side, exposing her neck. She felt his lips descend upon her skin, and his fangs as they carefully pierced her flesh. It didn't hurt, anymore; she was relaxed as she fell against his chest. To most, the sound of their blood being sucked would have been terrifying, but for her, not only was it fairly normal, she rather enjoyed it. Of course, her lovely conscious chose to interrupt her at that moment. _So, you're going to let him eat you, eh?__ Not you, go away!! __I can't, I'm part of you.__Whatever, go wherever you__were__ before you decided to come bother me. _ _Nah, that'd be boring._

Confused, Sesshomaru withdrew his fangs, "What was that? You seem distressed." His eyes searched her face.

"Well, you know how you have your inner beast thing? Well, I've got a conscious and she just decided to pop in and try and convince me that you're trying to hurt me. I got a little pissed off at her, but you probably knew that, with your whole mind-reading thing." She said, all in one breath.

Blinking, Sesshomaru nodded in understanding, "I know how you feel."

Suddenly excited, Kagome hopped out of his arms and raced towards the door. "You know how vampires are usually the scary ones? Well…" She reached behind herself and pulled out a leather whip. "Who's the scary one now?" She asked, laughing evilly.

Looking confused, Sesshomaru answered, "Um, you?" The girl nodded and proceeded to chase him, laughing and screaming around the house.

She finally cornered him near the kitchen and fell to the floor laughing her head off. In response, Sesshomaru stalked over to her, and tickled her mercilessly. Soon, both were rolling on the ground, giggling, laughing, and…kissing?

" Yo! Sup!" Came the distinctively lecherous voice of none other than Miroku. Followed by the embarrassed voice of Sango.

" Um, is this a bad time?" She inquired, mortified. _Well, at least Kagome finally got a boyfriend, and what a hottie he is!_

Sesshomaru growled, "You will cease your admiration of the Sesshomaru." He stated flatly. Confused, Kagome looked up at him, _Sess? What is it? _She thought, hoping he would hear her. "This woman was…Admiring me." He looked rather offended.

Shocked, Kagome looked up at her friend, "You were?"

"Of course! Any woman would be, this guy is gorgeous!" Exclaimed the other woman, then she quieted, realizing what she had said in front of her boyfriend. "Ummm…Oops?"

Totally confused, Miroku asked, "Am I missing something here?"

"Yeah" was a simultaneous answer.

"Oh, ok" The resident perv replied, totally unconcerned.

With a sigh, Kagome said, "Hey, Sess, do we have any guest rooms?" She hoped that her friend and her friends' guy could stay for a bit. It would probably get pretty dull out here.

The sound of metal music was suddenly heard, "What the hell?" Sesshomaru exclaimed, his anger forgotten. To his surprise, Kagome was head banging, and mumbling the words to this…noise.

(A/N) Sorry, I'd love to write more, but I'm having a bad case of writers block, any ideas are welcome!

REVIEW???!!!!?? Please?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer; Basically, I do not own Inuyasha, or any related characters. Nor do I own any of the music I might mention in this chapter.

Fateful Night Chapter 16 

The music continued playing, and Kagome, looking pleased, continued to head bang and 'sing' the words to each song that played. She seemed totally oblivious to her surroundings as her friends watched in confusion.

"Kagome likes…metal?" Sango thought out loud, to the unanimous agreement of confusion from Sesshomaru and Miroku. The music suddenly stopped, and the group could hear the opening, then closing of a car door. Kagome looked up, wondering who stopped the music.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

All four inhabitants of the house jumped, and looked immediately to Sesshomaru for instruction.

"Go get the door." He ordered flatly, holding Kagome to him as the others answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello there! Good day! My name is Herman! I work for (insert company name here) and I'm wondering if you would be interested in a built in vacuum system for your lovely home!"

"Um, no?"

"Are you sure? This is a limited time offer!"

" We don't live here…"

"Oh, may I speak to the owners?"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Um….Mr. and Mrs. Taisho aren't home at present."

Sesshomaru had had enough, and taking Kagomes hand, he marched to the door. "what do you want?" he barked, angrily. The much, much smaller man cowered away from Sesshomaru.

Kagome only giggled, "Hello there, I'm very sorry about Sesshomaru, but we just moved in, and I think we already have a vacuum. Thank you for coming, good bye." She then proceeded to slam the door in the mans face. "There! All taken care of!" she exclaimed joyfully.

The others only looked at her in confusion as the music started off again, and she went into 'head bang mode'. Unfortunately, the music did not stop for a while, and they all had to watch as she made her way around the house. Their winces were perfectly synchronized every time her bumped into, or knocking over, something. To most, it would have looked absolutely comical, to them, it was slightly pathetic.

Finally, the music stopped, and Kagome froze, sat down, and frowned, "Well! It looks like I'm going to have to get out my own CD collection now!"

There was a collective 'NO!!"

"Why?" Kagome looked hurt.

(A/N) I'm really sorry that it's so short, but, I'm sick, and well, yeah, I can't sit here and type for three hours when I feel this crappy. I would, but I can't. I LOVE you all. **Please review!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Fateful Night Chapter 17**_

"Huff! Damn, I don't remember that box being so heavy!" Kagome exclaimed, dropping a large box onto the living room floor. She opened it carefully, grinning at the contents. Inside, piles of CDs and a few vinyl records were packed together, for maximum capacity. Each album with a rather…interesting cover, given the nature of the music. Bands such as Slayer, and Dimmu Borgir boasted gory covers, and newer names tried to catch attention with brutal scenes. But, resting on the very top, was her pride and joy. The first –and only- record by the surprisingly good metal band she and a few friends had formed back in junior high.

Brutality. They'd scared the shit out of the entire school. Side by side, all four of them, Yuki, Sakura, Yura and herself, would all walk by the crowded halls. The other students would part to let them pass, all afraid of the four. In reality, they were nice people, anyone brave enough to approach them knew that. And that was exactly why everyone was scared shitless. No one had the courage to speak with them.

The fear was understandable. Though they were forced to wear uniforms, they altered them almost beyond recognition. Various chains, patches, buttons, spikes and numerous other additions added to the inapproachability of the group. That and the fact they were exactly as the band name suggested, brutal.

But, enough reminiscing about the past. Right now, she had some serious head banging to do. From another box, she pulled out an old record player, and set to making a choice from her treasured vinyl collection. With a smile, she decided on Brutality's self titled album. It wasn't long, but lived up to the bands name. Kagome carefully hooked up the record player, and placed the vinyl on the turn-table. Almost as soon as the arm was lowered, and the room filled with melodic metal, did all other inhabitants of the house come running.

(A/N) I'm sorry, I know it's short, but I'm having severe writers block. If anyone has ideas on how I can continue this, PLEASE tell me! Thanks.


	18. Chapter 18

I apologize for my very, very long absence, there isn't really any excuse, and I've been unable to think of anything

I apologize for my very, very long absence, there isn't really any excuse, and I've been unable to think of anything to write. But, I'm giving another chapter a go, and I'll see where it goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha & co. I don't own any bands, brand names, companies, songs or anything except my plot.

Fateful Night Chapter 18

Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru all appeared in the room in the blink of an eye, panting. They looked around, with nearly identical expressions of one who is trying to find the source of something extremely unpleasant. Eventually, Miroku spotted the record player, and pointed accusingly at the offending item.

"AH-HA! So that's what's making this racket!" He exclaimed, and his two companions immediately looked towards an oblivious Kagome, who sat in apparent bliss at the sounds the machine emitted. She looked up at them in confusion, and smiled.

"You like it?" She shouted over the music. Only Sesshomaru was able to pick up her words, and shook his head 'no'. A frown crossed Kagomes face, and she got up, turning off the record player that Sango was, unsuccessfully, trying to turn off. Kagome glared at her friends, upset that they had interrupted her while she was remembering the past. "Why did you guys have to come and turn that off? It took the girls and I ages to come up with the bridge."

The others stared in disbelief, "Kagome," Sesshomaru said quietly, figuring he was the least likely to get her upset, "that sounded like animals dying in the most brutal fashion" To the extreme shock of all, Kagome smiled brightly.

"That's exactly the sound we were going for!" She exclaimed, a huge grin plastered on her face. She ran up and hugged Sesshomaru tightly, burying her face in the silk of his shirt. Still shocked, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms loosely around her. _What a strange sound to aim for. _ He looked down at her as she loosened herself from his arms and walked to the music-filled box, digging for a moment and pulling out the cover for the record that she had been playing. She held it up proudly displaying the gruesome art. "My high school band!"

Sango smiled slightly, remembering those years. She had probably been the only person in the entire school who hadn't been afraid of those four girls. Even the teachers were afraid of them, never giving them detentions out of fear of being alone with them. Miroku grinned, also remembering. He'd tried to hit on those girls many times, each attempt ending with him either unconscious or in the hospital.

It was only Sesshomaru that was unfamiliar with that chapter of her life. Looking into the thoughts of those around him, he was quite surprised. Surely that wasn't the some Kagome! This girl was not the sweet, gentle woman he knew. The Kagome he knew was a completely different person. Something must have happened, and he was determined to find out what. Deciding that he would inquire later, Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the no longer reminiscing group. They now stood close together, apparently gossiping about someone they had known in high school. He could only catch snippets of the quickly spoken conversation.

Miroku looked up to see a thoroughly confused Sesshomaru staring at the small huddle. The lecher smiled and approached the much taller male, leaving Kagome and Sango to gossip.

"Confused?" He asked, with a smile that was, for once, not in the least lecherous.

Sesshomaru nodded and asked, "How is it that Kagome is so changed from her high school years?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. Well, as far as I know, nothing really happened, she just grew out of that style. I think she kept in touch with the girls from Brutality –that was her band- Yura, Sakura and Yuki, I think, for quite a while…ending about when she met you, actually. They've probably been calling her twice a day ever since she hasn't been home."

With a slight frown, Sesshomaru replied, "That may be a problem, I do not need her reported missing, and having police searching. Should that happen, you and Sango would almost certainly be questioned."

Miroku nodded in understanding, "Do you think she should call them or something, so they don't freak? Kagome may have changed, but they haven't. They would probably think you were the coolest person –or monster- alive, are you alive?"

"I am not alive, as it is usually described; I died when I became what I am. As for what they would think of what I am, they cannot know."

"So have we made our decision?"\

(A/N) I know this is quite short. I finally thought of something to write, so I absolutely HAD to post it right away. I think I'll start posting shorter chapters more frequently, I just cant sit down and write for hours on end, I get too distracted. So here you guys so, FINALLY. R&R!


End file.
